The Double Moons
The Pale and the Red are the two moons of Hireath. They were created by the goddess Alya and are the crowning glory of her night sky. Even the herds who vilify the goddess swear by the beauty of her two moons. Origin of the Moons "In the beginning, there was one. When Ignacio's sun fell beneath the newly-born horizon, it was Alya's solitary moon that rose to replace it. Though it was her creation by design, she did not go without aid. Collaboration was once the nature of the gods, and her siblings willingly lent their elements. From sister earth, she gave it shape; from her brother the sun, she borrowed light; from sister sea, she eddied the rise and fall of tides; with brother arcane, she made it magnificent. The following years brought peace and prosperity. Provided sunshine by day and moonlight by night, Alya's pegasi would assuredly be guided home. Until they weren't. When the cycle completed its course, it brought the phase of New Moon - invisible and void to the mortal eye. With neither a glint to light their path nor a beacon to follow eastward, a Seroran delegation was left in the dark above churning waves. They prayed fervently and flew aimlessly, tiring and eventually succumbing. MY CHILDREN. Alya answered their call. YOU WILL NOT BE LOST. From the sea she retrieved a smooth, red pebble, which she tossed up among the stars. It was there that it stuck, embedded to the night sky, and proceeded to gather mass about itself. A new moon had taken shape; rust colored and gleaming beside its shadowed sister. The celestial bodies resonated at the god's command. YOU WILL NOT BE LEFT TO THE DARK, MY CHILDREN. Accompanied by their Goddess, they followed the Red Moon back to Sedo. Cycles repeated and seasons changed. When The Red came to pass anew, The Pale slivered bright in its absence. So has the pattern remained for centuries, and no mortal has been left in the dark since." ''- Unaltered Seroran retelling '' Mechanics of the Moons Forget what your forefather told you; there is no 'mare in the moon' - not even if you squint - and they are most certainly not made of Aodhian cheese. The moons are tidally locked and co-orbital. They circle their primary (Hireath's planet) from roughly an equal distance away. The Pale's '''material consists of basalt, olivine and other minerals, similar to our own moon. The larger of the two, The Pale is referred to for phases and produces more dramatic eclipses. '''The Red functions like a trojan moon '''- a minor moon that shares the orbit of a bigger satellite. Locked within a stable, set position relative to its companion, The Red appears 20° behind The Pale at any given time, like a misshapen dog on a leash. Its rusty sheen stems from high surface levels of iron oxide. Phases The moons are positioned differently and thus have different phases. The Red will always lag one phase behind The Pale. As far as Hireath's equines are concerned - and for simplicity's sake - the phase of the moon is dictated by The Pale. Regardless of what stage The Red may be in, both moons are collectively referred to by the current phase of The Pale (i.e. a full Pale will have a waxing gibbous companion, but if asked what phase it is, one must simply say 'Full Moon'). Eclipses '''Solar Eclipses (known simply as an eclipse ''to save us more confusion) are a more common occurrence on Hireath, entirely due to the doubled likelihood of two moons obscuring the sun. A '''Lunar Eclipse '''is not referred to as an eclipse at all, but as a '''Blood Moon'. During a Blood Moon, The Pale takes on a pleasant, coppery tint, whereas the already-crimson Red becomes a hellish and angry 'ball of fire'. Good luck sleeping beneath that one. The Moons in Herd Culture The prevalence of the moons varies, depending on who you ask. For sailors, nomads and astrologists, they are a means of navigation (or rather, a reliable compass that rises in the west, sets in the east) or an object of interest. Most equines are accustomed to identifying their phases, as they are vital to staying atop a monthly cycle. You'd be hard-pressed to find a foal who doesn't ''know at least one folksong or tale of the moons. As a physical manifestation of their connection to the Sky Mother, the moons are especially prevalent in '''Seroran' culture. Many of their celebrations are timed to be held beneath a Full Moon; Alya's creations even bear witness to every Seroran's Rising Winds ceremony. Important vows and promises are usually made under the light of the moons, as it is thought the Sky Mother is especially close. In Talori, the moons are best known for their push-and-pull effect on Cascade's waters. Tides become increasingly dramatic due to The Red's extra gravity, but the sea-dwellers have adapted well. For Breim, the moons are largely irrelevant - they do live underground, after all. A sparse few researchers will occasionally study them with scientific intent. Argus's element is believably linked to the moons, and as a result they are often a symbol of arcane magic. While they may favor Ignacio's scorching sun, most Aodhians '''can agree that there's nothing quite so romantic as a date night beneath a Full Moon. Blood Moons are also a minor celebratory event (likely just an excuse to pop out the drinks and throw lavish parties), as the fiery red color is reminiscent of their beloved flames. '''War-Forged really don't give a shit, but treat eclipses with concern and suspicion due to them increasing Cultist activity. For the Cult of Digend, eclipses are directly linked to chaotic energy; a time in which Hireath is finally plunged into shadow; a time in which Digend's power supposedly peaks. As Cultists become especially volatile and bloody, travelers are told to keep off the roads in the event of an eclipse. Credits Main writing credit to Blubber-Bun/Livligt; edits by ThatDenver Winning CC entry of 2018; read the original here. Category:Lore